


Dear Erwin Smith,

by hanjizoespouse



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoiler for season 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoespouse/pseuds/hanjizoespouse
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Dear Erwin Smith,

Dear Erwin Smith, 

You.

You were the man I was supposed to kill, and yet your death shattered any of the heart I had left. 

You. 

I spent weeks in your office screaming my voice raw, clutching whatever was yours for dear life. 

I couldn’t kill him. I’m sorry. 

The war is over, I can’t be believe it’s been nine years since you’ve been gone. We won, Erwin. I hope you’re proud of me. 

More often than not, my mind wanders to our last kiss, I want to feel it again. I want to see you again. I want to feel you again. I don’t think I will ever be able to love again. 

It was you, it was always you. The way you smiled down at me, the way you looked at me. The way you touched me. You were the first person I loved.

You were a lot to me, Erwin Smith. You were everything to me. You were my enemy, then my comrade, then the man I had the upmost respect for, and most importantly, my lover. 

Send me a sign, please. You’re the only man I’ll ever beg for, so please. I know Hanji is there with you, tell her that I actually miss her. 

I miss you, my love. I miss you so very much. I love you, Erwin. Keep watching us. 

With love,  
-Levi Ackerman-Smith


End file.
